Addiction
by palaces.out.of.paragraphs
Summary: Mary Crawley is left needing something after the Pamuk incident, but she's not sure what. Then there's the chauffeur Branson, and he might be the answer to her problems. Season 1 AU.(rating subject to change)
1. Urges

**Hi everyone! So I'm sure some of you know from my tumblr (mrsmarybranson) that I planned on posting a one-shot today. I hope to not disappoint. I was planning on writing a one-shot based on the season 5 finale because I felt like there were several moments where so much more brary could be added. However, I know deep down what I want to write. I know there are several other chapter stories going on (I'm obsessed with empathyandreferences/Morgana's cat's newest brary story) and I'm so glad so many more people are contributing stories because we really do need more. And that's why I've decided at some point I will upload my one-shots, but this is the story I've been wanting to write for some time. I've had this plot in mind even before I finished **_**To Love Again**_**. It's edgier for sure, and to be blunt it's going to be more graphic concerning sex (although not completely smut because I'm just not sure I can, or am the right person to write that). This story has a high chance of moving into 'M' rating within several chapters so I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable reading that but I feel that's the way this plot is headed. Also this gets very AU quickly.**

**If you took the time to read that much too long author's note, thank you. I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. If you have a question and a tumblr account, send me messages there because I'll see them sooner and respond quicker. If you don't have tumblr you can always ask questions in your review or send me a PM. Thanks so much guys, this is honestly becoming my favorite fandom.**

Mary Crawley often had to keep thoughts and emotions bottled up inside, never to be heard by anyone. It was just the way things were. Pamuk's death would by far be the biggest secret she ever carried, hopefully to her grave with only Anna and her mother knowing.

However Mary had found another thing to bottle up inside. Ever since Pamuk, she had these new _urges_. Mary didn't quite know what they were, but she did know that a lady should not be thinking whatever it was she was thinking. Mary had never felt quite so clueless. How does one satisfy these urges? She had quickly come up with an answer: with their spouse. What she had done was an act only married people should do. But she was Mary and she had wanted to be rebellious and she reveled in how much Pamuk wanted her. Perhaps this was the price to pay for doing something that went against what society said. She had succeeded though in making Edith upset and Cousin Matthew sad because of rejection.

Pamuk was far different then Cousin Matthew. When he wanted something, he passed the boundaries and got it. Cousin Matthew stuttered in the corner, blushed around her, and never said more than was appropriate. If he even knew what all was appropriate to say. She hoped this new rejection would cause her parents to stop forcing the blonde solicitor onto her. Cousin Matthew was not what she envisioned her husband as. Patrick was never what she wanted either, but this was a second chance and Mary would not spend it with a man who didn't belong in her world. It was still a loss though, knowing she would never be Countess of Grantham.

"Dear God, I hope he does not go after Edith now," said Mary as she thought of her younger sister. Edith was not countess material.

"M'lady, good morning," said Anna as she entered the room.

Mary smiled as Anna began to help her get dressed for the morning.

"How is the new chauffeur? I have not seen him yet," said Mary as she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt in debt to Anna and the least she could do was inquire about the girl's day. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone.

"He's come from Ireland, Lady Mary. His name is Tom Branson."

"Hmm. And he seems manageable?"

"He seems nice, M'lady."

"Good," said Mary as Anna put her necklace on her. "Thank you Anna that will be all."

Mary headed down to breakfast and could hear the chatter of her sisters. She stepped into the dining room and was greeted by a laughing Edith. That was not a good sign.

"Hello Mary," said Sybil as she smiled widely.

"Hello darling," said Mary as she smiled at her youngest sister before greeting Edith and Robert, "Hello Papa…Edith."

"I was just telling your sisters I have nowhere to travel today and with the new chauffeur here you may journey to Ripon as you so frequently want to."

"One must never wear the same dreary thing," said Mary as she slipped into her chair next to Sybil.

"He hasn't been here long though, I'm sure he is settling in," said Sybil.

"Well he's here to work so he should be prepared to drive any one of us. It's not his first day after all," said Robert. "Don't you agree Carson?"

The proud butler stood against the wall and upon hearing his name, stepped forward slightly, and said, "I do agree, My Lord. Mr. Branson has had time to settle in and he's received his uniform."

"See? You're too kind sometimes, Sybil darling," said Mary.

"No one could accuse you of that," said Edith as she set her fork down.

"Oh, don't fight. It's such a nice day out. Too nice for your bickering," said Sybil.

"Shall we see Cousin Matthew and Cousin Isobel tonight?" asked Edith.

"She only cares about Matthew," said Mary.

Edith glared at her older sister and waited for Robert to respond.

"Yes they will both be here for dinner as well as my mother."

"Granny and Cousin Isobel have many opinions and they aren't afraid to speak out against each other."

"It's nice to have interesting talks though," said Sybil.

"Interesting is one word for it."

"I think I will go in to Ripon today," said Mary with a smile, "I could use a new hat."

"Having a new hat with a nice ribbon won't entice Cousin Matthew," said Edith snidely.

"That was not the point," said Mary. She bit her lip to keep from adding something that her Papa should not hear.

"Do you want to join me, Sybil?"

"I think I'll visit Isobel with Mama today for tea."

"Perhaps you should join them, Edith."

"Matthew won't be there," said Sybil, "he has work."

"Oh _yes_, how could I forget? My, you pick the winners, Edith dear," said Mary. With that she excused herself and headed out to find the chauffeur.

She found him soon enough next to the car with his back to her. He appeared to be messing with tools. She cleared her throat and he quickly turned around.

"Hello," he said slowly.

"Are you Branson?" she asked, just to make sure. This man looked like he could be more than a chauffeur.

"Yes…"

"I'm Lady Mary," she said. She watched a somewhat startled look enter his eyes as he quickly stood up straighter.

"I'm sorry Lady Mary, I didn't realize, I mean I did not know—"

"It's alright, I don't believe I've needed to be driven anywhere since you have arrived. However, I need you to take me to Ripon. Now, if the car is in the condition to do so."

"The car is fine…Lady Mary. I can take you now."

"Thank you Branson, I'll let you pull out first then?"

"You can get in now M'lady."

"Get in by myself?" Mary asked, partially insulted at the thought.

Branson stopped what he was doing and said, "Sorry, I thought you would be able to."

Mary raised her eyebrow. Was this chauffeur challenging her?

"I can. I don't need your help," she said defiantly as she opened the door and gripped the side of the car and practically flung herself into the back. It lacked grace but all the same she was in the car.

Branson quickly got in and drove out and down the driveway.

"Some chauffeur you are," said Mary as she looked out.

"I am getting you to Ripon."

"You're not supposed to let a lady get in or out by herself."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to ruin my dress."

Branson snorted and kept staring ahead.

"You're awful high and mighty for being a chauffeur. Or is that just how the Irish are in general?" asked Mary. She smiled as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't believe we should be talking right now, Lady Mary."

"Well you have proven you're quite the rule breaker."

"You don't know me. I suppose you're a rule breaker too than, Lady Mary."

Mary frowned and replied, "You don't know me. No matter what they say downstairs, they don't know me either."

"I haven't heard them say anything thing about you."

"Then you probably will," said Mary as she continued to stare out at the sky.

"And do you talk to all of the staff like this?"

Mary stiffened and said, "You're right, we should not be talking right now."

* * *

"How was your trip to Ripon?" asked Cora. It was after dinner and Mary was sitting next to her grandmother and across from Cora.

"I found a beautiful hat. It was quite successful."

"How was the chauffeur?"

"Branson? He's fine. Chauffeurs, I suppose, are all alike," said Mary. She pictured his blue eyes and the smirk he gave her when she stepped out of the car and into the house.

"My dear they are not all alike, but to us they should be," said Violet.

"They are people as well," said Sybil.

"Granny is right. Branson is a mere figure in our lives," said Mary.

She glanced at Matthew who was deep in conversation with Edith and her father. That unknown urge resurfaced and she clenched her hands. She had to do something about it.

"What kinds of hats were there? I recently ran into Lady Hansworth and…"

The conversation faded out as Mary focused on the way Edith brushed her hand against Matthew's shoulder. Of course she would try and get him to focus on only her. Mary in no way had feelings for Matthew other than annoyance but she liked him chasing her and her knowing she would not give him what he wants.

The problem was though, Mary didn't know quite what she wanted either.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Also this title, appropriately named "Addicted" was inspired by what empathyandreferences/Morgana's cat mentioned that this story will sort of be like the song Addicted to Love.**

**I will try and update next week, my brain is full of ideas and if I'm completely honest I can't wait till Mary initiates her plan (which will soon be revealed).**


	2. Mary's Idea

She knew it was a mad idea. She knew a lady should never dream of such things. Perhaps that was why she planned on talking to him after breakfast.

Anna had just left the room after helping Mary into one of her nicer dresses. She had no plans unless her mother planned on pulling her along to a visit, trying to pair her up with an eligible man. More specifically, a man named Matthew Crawley. Mary wanted none of it though. She had to see him practically every night for dinner and watch him flaunt the fact he was inheriting the estate. He would be the next Lord Grantham.

Mary now had bigger matters to attend to. She had realized exactly what she wanted in the middle of the night. Her plan was to simply end the urges that kept arising recently. Mary hated the urges and they always seemed to come up around Matthew.

With a sigh, she patted her hair once last time and headed down the stairs.

Mary entered the dining room to find her sisters talking and her Papa with a newspaper in his hand.

"Good morning, my dear," said Robert as he looked up at the right moment.

Mary smiled as she settled into a chair.

Edith gave her a small acknowledgement and Sybil smiled widely at her.

"Does Mama plan on parading us to Cousin Isobel's today?" asked Mary as she looked at the food on her plate.

"Not us, just _you_. And it will be at Granny's, actually," said Edith.

"Just me?" asked Mary with a frown.

"We are all coming as well," said Sybil as she elbowed Edith.

"I didn't mean we weren't. It's just obvious Mary is the candidate for Cousin Matthew," said Edith with a glare.

"You may think this paper prevents me from hearing you girls, but it does not," said Robert as he folded it and glanced at each girl.

"Sorry Papa."

"That is enough for me. I will see you later, Papa," said Mary as she rose slowly.

"Are you sure you have had enough to eat?" asked Sybil. Three fourths of Mary's food was still on her plate.

"Probably not, but this talk is too much. Besides, knowing Granny she will try and butter us up with good pastries."

Mary exited the room and once she was out of sight, she rushed out hoping to find Tom Branson.

She came to a stop by the car and peered around but he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what time the staff ate, or if the chauffeur even had breakfast at the same time as them. She saw a stool in the corner to sit on, but it looked unstable and old. Mary contended to stand stiffly by the car, her dress blowing in the small breeze.

"Lady Mary!"

Mary turned and nodded as Branson headed around the car to stand next to her. He was in his uniform, his hair was slightly ruffled, and he had a small bit of jam on the corner of his mouth. She resisted the urge to reach up and slide her finger across to get it and instead said, "You have jam on your face."

He blushed slightly and quickly picked up a nearby unused rag and ran it over his mouth.

"It's gone," she whispered back.

"Lady Mary… I'm not exactly sure why you're here."

Mary sighed and looked away briefly before focusing back on him. "I need help with something."

"Well I'm driving all of you—"

"No, I don't need to be driven anywhere."

"Oh. Then I probably won't be much help to you."

"Actually, I think you can help me."

"Perhaps… if you would enlighten me as to what you want me to do."

Mary felt her heart beat faster as she tried to form the sentences in her mind before she spoke. This was something you didn't bring up with anyone.

"Well, it's quite a long story. I don't want to share it with you, and you don't need to know all the details. All you need to know really is that, well, I have had a lover in the not so recent past."

"I—"

"I know you must be wondering how this pertains to you," she paused and watched him stammer, "But it does. You see that man is gone now and I don't think I will see him ever again. After what happened between us though, it's left me uncertain. Up until last night I didn't really know what to do, I'm not even sure now. I _think_ though that what I have been wanting is to feel that pleasure again. No man that I have come across would ever help me with this endeavor. However, you are not like the future lords and dukes I have grown up knowing. I just, well, you are the only man I know of outside of that group of people. Besides Mr. Crawley, but he, he is a whole other situation."

She stopped to look at the man across from her. He was processing her words, his brows drawn slightly together.

"I, well, I don't have feelings for you in that way."

"I'm not asking you to. I don't like you in that way, Branson. This is a deal, I suppose. It will benefit us both. Men often get urges, do they not?"

"Isn't this against everything your people say to do?"

"_My_ people would faint at the thought. However I'm not asking them, I'm asking you."

"To be your lover?"

Mary took a sharp intake of air as his words made her insides churn. She nodded.

"Purely physical?"

"Of course. But you can speak of it to no one."

"Well I cannot go boasting to Mr. Carson that I have been soiling his favorite daughter of Lord Grantham."

Mary laughed slightly and then asked, "So you have…well, you have done this?"

"I've never been in a situation like this, no. I have had sex before if that's what you are asking," he replied.

Mary felt her cheeks burn as he said the word, but tried to appear unaffected.

"Will you do it then?"

"I could lose my job. I could very well never have a job again."

"That wouldn't happen. We would not get caught."

"You are asking me to do something a gentleman would not do."

"Are you a gentleman, Branson? I thought you hated our ways."

"You don't have to have a title and a butler to be a gentleman," he whispered.

Mary gulped as her hand got pressed between the car and her back. She quietly said, "Please."

Branson's gaze returned to hers and he sighed. "What are you getting me into?" he asked.

Mary smiled slightly. She felt the churning in her stomach return. She glanced around to make sure she saw neither her family nor any of the staff. She quickly pulled on his uniform collar and his face was even from hers. She pressed her lips against his and was surprised to find his lips were quite soft.

She was in no way experienced and she tried to recall what Pamuk had done to her that had slowly pushed her over the edge.

She hesitantly tried to open his mouth with her tongue and he quickly let her. His hands gripped her small waist and she felt her dress rise up a fraction. Her hands remained by her sides. She heard him emit a low moan and his hands went up to her hair and she quickly pushed away from him.

"No, I'll never be able to fix it," she said as she gestured to her hair.

He raised his eyebrows and she knew he thought it silly.

"I-I apologize. I should not have done that so openly… when anyone could have walked by."

"And seen the great Lady Mary Crawley acting very much not like a lady?"

She licked her lips and shrugged. She felt alive and she knew that this would solve all of her problems.

"I will come by after dinner. Somehow I will get here."

"And do you expect me to be at your beck and call?"

"It won't be like that. I cannot very well do anything with you in public though."

"Right. I know how your people work."

"Stop saying that. After this, you know I am not exactly like them at all."

"I am taking you later to your grandmother's."

"Oh yes, the dreaded visit. Well we will see if your acting skills are up to par then, will we not?"

"You act as though we have done something sinful. Really, we have barely begun," he replied with a teasing smile.

"In all seriousness though, thank you. Please do remember, this is simply, well as you put it: just physical. Good day Branson."

Tom stood watching her walk off and quietly said, "Good day then."

**Ah I didn't know if I would get it done! Okay so warning: this story is going to go M rated next chapter so I suggest following this story just in case you forget. This story was going to be edgier from the start and I'm sorry if I lose some of you because it's going in that direction. I've wanted to write this for a long time though. (Please do not think I am some obsessed with sex weirdo, I am not.)**

**Also I know that the reason a lot of you loved **_**To Love Again**_** was because it was about Mary and Tom growing together through heartbreak and experience and believing in love again. However, that was my chance to write a story like that and I loved every second. Now though, I want to go into the season one AU where Mary is still protected by icy walls and Tom, well, is the Tom who is not so comfortable around the Crawleys and their ways. I think it will be good, I hope you give it a chance.**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also you can follow me on tumblr: mrsmarybranson or sundaymorninginfinities (you can ask questions here but it is very much a fashion blog)**


	3. Car Ride to Pleasure

Mary at first, didn't know when to enact her new plan. She couldn't simply walk up to him before tea and demand his time. Besides, no one could see them. She had made that very clear. Normally, Mary figured, Branson would try and fight her. He was quite vocal about his beliefs and she wondered how much he really resented her.

This was different though. Branson could lose his job if this got out, and Mary would be ruined for life.

It was thrilling for her though, to be playing a game at such high stakes. Mary was never one to sit quietly and watch everyone else have the fun.

She had tried to find him after breakfast but her father had announced he needed Branson to take him to the train station. Mary had hidden her displeasure but quickly added that she would need Branson to drive her somewhere after luncheon.

"Good, plenty of time for Cousin Matthew and me to get better acquainted," said Edith with a smirk.

"If you are trying to make me jealous, it isn't working," said Mary.

She had quickly left as the conversation drifted toward Sybil and her need for a new dress (according to Cora).

Mary found Branson eating a sandwich and reading a newspaper as he leaned against the car. He looked innocent almost, but Mary knew that that was not the case. She twisted her necklace around her index finger as she called out, "Branson!"

He quickly jerked upright and looked in her direction. He sat his sandwich on the newspaper and smiled. "Hello, Lady Mary."

"You're in a rather pleasant mood," she observed.

"I'm just reading about new political developments going on in Ireland," he replied as he gestured to the newspaper.

Mary cocked her head and asked curiously, "Do you miss it? Ireland?"

"Very much. But I am not so unfortunate here, and the job is much better."

They stood in silence for a moment. It was almost too comfortable for Mary's liking and she raised her chin slightly and said, "I would like for you to take me somewhere."

"Of course. Where?" he asked. She watched him grab his gloves and hat.

Mary cleared her throat and he quickly looked up. He noticed the uncomfortable look and realization dawned on him, "_Oh_, I understand."

"Where should we go?" she asked nervously. He tried to contain his surprise as he had never seen Mary Crawley unsure.

"I suppose we could just drive until we know no one will see us."

"Not to a hotel?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I think that may take too long and you will have to be back later."

"You're right. I should have planned this better, but I know I will have no time later tonight. Mama and Papa are insistent that I spend as much time with Matthew Crawley as possible."

"Mr. Crawley seems like a likeable man."

"Well," said Mary, her lips pursed, "You don't hear all the things he says."

Tom looked as though he was going to point something out but instead said, "Would you like to still go out Lady Mary? Or should we wait for a day when we can, erm, set off earlier and have you back at a reasonable time?"

"I think that shall be our plan for the future. Now though, well, we can go ahead with your plan."

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"If I stay here there is a good chance Mama and Granny will call on Cousin Isobel and Cousin Matthew to come over early and I don't want to put up with that right now. It's not fun to partake in and I would rather do something… well, more enjoyable."

Tom's cheeks turned red as well as his ears.

"If you insist," he said as he cleared his throat and glanced away for a minute.

They got in the car and silence ensued as Mary chose not to glance back at Downton. If she looked back she would only think of who she was supposed to be, and that was not how she was acting.

* * *

Mary pulled at her gloves impatiently as she waited for Tom to pull over.

"Do you not think we are far enough away from town, Branson?" she asked with a small sigh.

His eyes stayed forward as he replied, "I just want to be careful for your sake as well as mine."

Mary offered him a small smile. Her hands rested in her lap.

Only a few minutes later, Tom turned on to a narrow road and parked. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"It's not ideal, but I suppose it will have to do," said Mary as she eyed the old trees and high grass. Mary bit her lip and said, "I assume the blanket is in the back then."

"Blanket?"

"Yes, the blanket. Where are we supposed to do _it_?"

"You mean sex?"

"Yes that," snapped Mary.

"I thought—well I—you know," he said as he gestured to the car.

"In here?" asked Mary in horror.

"I had no idea what you had in mind."

"Well," said Mary haughtily, "we cannot travel all this way and back for nothing."

They stared at each other for a bit and Mary decided to take the initiative. Her hands shook as she took off her coat and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Let me," said Branson as he reached out to finish unbuttoning her shirt.

"No," said Mary. She watched his expression falter and she quickly said, "It's just…well this is all just supposed to be physical, not romantic."

"I know that. I just wanted to help in any way."

"Surely you realize you are already doing more than enough." Mary undid the last button and let the clothing slide down slowly. She watched his expression change from nervousness to something she could not quite place. She had certainly not seen the same expression on Pamuk's face.

After a minute she cleared her throat and said, "You should probably undress also."

He blinked and looked at himself before starting to shed his own clothes. He started to talk as he did so. "To be honest with you Lady Mary, I'm not sure what you want to do. That is, are you asking for just sex?"

Mary frowned and asked, "Well what else is there than… than sex?"

"Well, erm, I suppose I could show you."

"Will it hurt?" asked Mary. She thought of the way Pamuk gave her no warning that what was to come would not be entirely pleasure.

"No!"

"Then show me, Branson."

She took note that only his shirt was off and that his chauffeur's pants were still on. She took a second to appreciate that Tom Branson, was _not_ an unattractive man. Of course though, she would never dare do this with anyone with a vulgar visage.

He pulled on Mary's skirt till it fell to the car's floor. She watched him curiously as he shifted to get himself comfortable. All of a sudden his head was hovering in between her thighs.

"What are you—"

"I promise, this will make you feel good."

Mary decided to simply watch him as he pushed down her undergarments. Mary knew she should feel uncomfortable, unholy, and disgusted at herself for being in the situation she was. However, Mary wanted this more than she could explain.

She took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"_Oh_."

She sat up slightly and her eyes met his. He stared at her for a second before repeating his actions. Mary's legs started to twist, and at times jerk around. She could hear her breathing become ragged as she tried to focus on something.

"Don't stop," she whispered. He looked up as she said that and gave her a small smirk. Then he leant down again. One of his hands was resting on her stomach and she placed her hand over his. Mary suddenly felt more pleasure than before and let her head fall back. Her whole body felt as though electric shocks were coursing up and down through her. She squeezed his hand before letting out a load cry.

She heard him say her name but she continued to stare at the car ceiling.

"Mary," Branson said again.

"Wh-where did you learn that?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but said, "Well, when I was a young lad, my older brother once said something to be about it."

"You certainly picked it up well."

She watched him laugh shakily and run his hand through his hair. She felt the urge to make him smile and feel pleasured. She knew she shouldn't have. He was the chauffeur, he was _below _her.

She found herself asking, "May I repay you?"

"That's not necessary," he said. He glanced down and shifted awkwardly before saying, "I can drive us back now."

"Nonsense," said Mary. With a quick motion she reached out and tugged his already loose pants. He yelped in surprise.

Mary pulled down his pants and stared. She had only ever seen one man full unclothed. Pamuk. Tom Branson was quite different but Mary found she rather preferred his physique over Pamuk's.

"I'm quite inexperienced mind you," said Mary with a laugh. She reached her hand out and delicately wrapped her hand around him. He let out a small groan. "Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head. She kept her hand wrapped around and slowly moved it up and down. She watched his eyes flutter shut, his lips just barely parted as he whispered something incoherent. With more determination, Mary moved her hand up and down more quickly.

"Mary, st-sto—"

He didn't finish his sentence as he let out a low moan. Mary gasped as liquid got onto her hand and the car floor.

"Mary, I mean Lady Mary, I'm sorry," he said as he gestured to her hand.

"It's quite alright," she replied. She was not quite sure what the liquid was but she pulled out a handkerchief and dapped it away.

They turned away from each other as they put their clothing back on.

"I suppose we should be getting back," said Mary.

"Yes, of course. You have one of your dinners to get ready for."

With that, they set off back to Downton. Mary felt disturbed knowing the rest of her family would be transported places in the car that she and Branson pleasured each other in. Really though, Mary had to make sure she got the best end of the deal.

**Okay so how was that? I hope you all enjoyed. REMINDER: this story will be moving to M (this is the last chapter in T and its borderline at that. Please remember that.)** **Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm glad so many of you are excited. A lot will be happening because I have a lot in mind! **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

**Remember to review! If you have any questions you can PM me or follow me on tumblr: mrsmarybranson for news about the story.**


	4. Arguments

**So I would love to quickly clarify some things. I know there has been a lack of Matthew and Sybil but their roles will slowly increase. There have been several questions regarding whether Tom loves Sybil. There hasn't been enough interaction between the two (yet) for him to think of her in a romantic way. As for Matthew and Mary, just as in the series, she resents him a lot at first. Although her feelings (as will be revealed) are getting more confusing (but for everyone actually). I promise more of the plot will be unfolding. Don't expect either Mary or Tom to just forget about Matthew and Sybil.**

It had been three days since Mary had faced Branson alone. She had traveled to Ripon the day before but with Sybil and Edith by her side as buffers. She didn't know what to say to him after what had happened. Should she discreetly thank him for pleasuring her? Mary knew how much she had enjoyed it and she didn't like a person having that much power over her. Mary Crawley was always the person that held the upper hand.

Yet, her body had caved more and she was walking out to the car to find Tom Branson and request he find somewhere private for them to go.

Laughter was the first thing she heard as she neared the garage. The laughter, she noted, was distinctly feminine. Mary frowned and self-consciously glanced down at her attire.

Scoffing, she muttered to herself, "He's talking to a girl that lives on a farm at the _most_." She straightened her back and walked to the front of the garage. "Sybil!"

Sybil Crawley turned her head and smiled widely at her eldest sister. "Hello Mary."

Mary looked from Sybil to Branson and back to Sybil. "Hello darling," she replied after a moment. She quickly asked, "Did you need the car?"

"Oh, no. I was just talking to Tom for a bit." Mary knew she would have to talk to Sybil about calling their chauffeur by his first name.

"Wasn't Mama wanting you to try on the new dress from Ripon?"

"You're right! I have to show her what else I purchased also. You don't think she will be too mad, do you?"

"I think you should make sure Granny isn't there unless you want to give her a heart attack."

Sybil laughed and said, "I still think you should have bought a pair, they looked far better on you since your legs are longer."

Mary stiffened and glanced at Branson. The subject of pantaloons and legs were not to be discussed in front of men, no matter their class.

"Well, hurry along. Mama gets antsy."

Sybil nodded and waved to Branson and then to Mary.

"See you later, darling," said Mary fondly.

She waited till Sybil was out of sight before accusingly turning to Branson.

"What was that about?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Do you just talk to my sisters for long periods of time?"

"I enjoy Lady Sybil's perspective of things. As for Lady Edith, I'm not sure she knows my name. And we both know what I do with you."

Mary was sure he wasn't trying to be vulgar in any way yet she sucked in her breath.

She watched him mess around with the tools on the table and recalled her Papa complaining about an odd noise when the car turned on.

"Is the car fixed?"

"Is that really why you came out here?"

"Are you questioning me?" Mary asked haughtily.

Tom shrugged at her and turned back towards the table.

"I, well, I wanted to ask if we could go out again."

She watched his hands stop hovering and he looked up at her. "Do you really want to?"

Mary would never admit she needed another rendezvous. She simply blinked and replied, "I asked you."

"Okay, well, I 'spose I should find a decent hotel?"

"The hotel should at least be clean. I don't want to go somewhere where someone could recognize me."

"I can find somewhere just outside the city. I'm sure your lot has London homes…"

"Just somewhere somewhat decent where no one will know us. I can always reimburse you."

"I do have money." Mary watched a frown grace his face.

"I just want it to be a deal and so far you're pulling more weight."

"Yes, well ladies are never meant to do work right? That's what Lady Sybil says."

Mary felt her face heat up. "Are you insinuating I'm incapable of doing work? You think you have our system worked out, but you don't." Mary frowned at him and walked out the garage. She was four feet away when she turned back and said, "And stop having conversations with my sister."

* * *

It was dinner with Isobel and Matthew. Granny had made a, in Mary's opinion, weak excuse so she would not have to converse with Isobel Crawley. Mary was seated next to the woman and across from her was Sybil. All that was on her mind was that Sybil and Branson were acting cordial, as if they were _friends. _

Dinner was never a boring affair when Isobel spoke her mind, but without Granny to challenge her every word there was more casual talk.

"I'm going to the hospital more frequently than I ever thought I would…but it's nice," Isobel said with a smile.

Matthew smiled at his mother and Robert restrained from sighing.

When they were finished and the gentleman joined them, Mary found herself squashed between Matthew and her mother.

The two chatted and then Cora stood up saying, "I think I'll visit with Cousin Isobel more. Oh, Edith, join me!" Mary watched as her mother grabbed Edith's elbow and steered her away.

"How are you, Cousin Mary?"

Mary turned to the blonde haired man and faked a smile. "Quite well. How are you? Is Papa filling you in on all the estate affairs?"

"Yes, when I'm not at work."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

"I know you don't think highly of that. Nor does Cousin Violet."

"Oh please, Granny does not think highly of a lot of things."

Matthew chuckled and Mary felt her stomach flutter at the sound.

"I'm looking forward to knowing your family more. I've talked with Sybil a lot. She seems to like your chauffeur, Tom Branson very much."

Mary felt her stomach drop.

She paused and smiled tightly. "Is that so?"

"She speaks highly of him."

"Well, I'm sure he is nice enough. We don't often talk to chauffeurs though. I would think you would know that at least, Cousin Matthew."

She watched his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment and frustration.

He opened his mouth to speak when Edith flopped down, ungracefully, beside him.

"I hope Mary isn't boring you to death."

"It's the other way around, actually," said Mary. She didn't bother looking at either of them as she rose to escape the room.

She felt sick and she wasn't sure from what.

* * *

Mary enjoyed the breeze as Branson drove them to a hotel he had found. He said he had been there once. She watched him focus on the road, his face expressionless. They had not said much when they greeted each other that morning. The memory of Mary yelling at him was fresh in their minds.

"Thank you for doing this," said Mary as she too stared ahead.

She felt his eyes briefly on her as he replied, "You're welcome."

"I hope things aren't awkward because you've seen me undressed."

He laughed nervously and said, "I didn't think things were awkward. I can assure you though, things would _not_ be awkward because I saw you naked."

Mary didn't know if that was an insult.

They talked the rest of the way there. She talked about Cousin Isobel's silly obsession with the hospital and perhaps even obsessed with Dr. Clarkson. He talked about Irish politics and the need for a change in England.

They arrived at the hotel and although Mary would never stay there, it was nice.

He helped her out of the car and Mary took a moment to appreciate him with just a plain white shirt on.

"I hope this is suitable m'lady."

"Yes of course. Anything is a step up."

Mary headed up the stairs ahead of him. Once the door was closed, she slowly undid her hair and let it fall down her shoulders and back. Mary didn't miss the fact his eyes followed her every move.

**Hope you guys liked! Please take a moment to review and ask any questions you have. I know this chapter had no sex (sorry) but I hope you liked it. You can see how their relationships are developing with each other as well as other characters. **

**If you have a tumblr follow me for brary updates: mrsmarybranson**


	5. Already sinners

It was night time and Anna had left heading to bed for the night as well. Mary stood in front of the mirror, inspecting herself. She hesitantly moved her nightgown down and inspected her left breast. There was a green bruise, the size of a thumb, on the inside of her breast. Mary knew it was from the other day when Tom has massaged her chest just a little too hard. Mary was only thankful that Anna had asked no questions. Anna, what a friend she truly was.

Mary slipped her nightgown back up and retreated to her bed. She thought of what Sybil had said to her at dinner. That Tom Branson was a person. Mary needed no reminding of that.

"If only people really knew," she mumbled aloud.

Mary fell asleep thinking of an Irish man's thrusts and groans of pleasure.

* * *

It was only natural that her mama and granny pushed her towards Matthew once more. This time, however, he would be coming to them for tea.

"Is Cousin Isobel joining us?" asked Mary.

"No, the hospital is for good use, she will be occupied there."

"Never mind the fact that hospital has saved lives," muttered Cora.

"Well I love visits from Matthew," said Edith with a large, boastful grin.

"Edith, this is not to secure your future," said Granny.

"Well it is clear Mary does not want him!"

"I don't see why there needs to be a fight for our poor cousin," said Sybil.

"There will be no fight. Matthew is for Mary."

Edith sputtered but said, "We should let him decide."

"Well," said Mary with a laugh, "If it were based on looks…"

"But it would also be based on personality and Matthew, I'm sure, things you are a cruel lady."

"Edith don't say such things," said Cora with frustration.

"You are so quick to assume that Cousin Matthew enjoys touring churches and being overall obnoxious."

"Mama!"

"There a plenty of other men in this world, Edith," said Sybil as she tried to comfort her sister.

"But Mary _detests_ Matthew!"

"Which is why it is all the more humorous," said Mary coldly.

Edith glared at her older sister but simply turned away from her.

"Well I'll make things easier by saying I see Cousin Matthew as a friend," Sybil announced.

"Do you have your eyes set on that chauffeur?" asked Edith snottily. Granny sat up straighter, mild concern evident in her eyes.

"I just said he was nice. Please, Edith, don't stir up things."

"You are talking to servants?" asked Granny in horror.

"She just said something to him when she let him know we needed the car. Isn't that right Sybil, dear?" asked Mary.

Sybil paused and nodded.

"Yes, talk with people of our sort. Does Lord Merton not have sons close to your age?"

"Yes, there's Larry and—"

"Splendid. Now, back to this Matthew Crawley situation."

* * *

"I hope you are finding Downton more beautiful each day," said Cora with a smile. Mary scoffed at her mother and waited for Matthew to answer.

"Downton is very pretty indeed, Cousin Cora."

"Do you find it breathtaking?" asked Mary. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you find yourself unable to live without it?"

"I think that's a rather drastic statement," Matthew replied nervously.

"That is what Papa would say. That is what I would say."

"I'm sure with time Matthew will love it just as much. There's no doubt in my mind," said Cora in an overly cheerful tone.

"That's very kind of you to say, Cousin Cora."

Mary refrained from rolling her eyes. She watched the blonde man next to her anxiously tap his fingers. Cora smiled at the two and slowly rose and left.

"Your mother is very kind."

"She's American, they do things differently over there."

"Things like?"

"They don't subtly hint they want to _throw their daughters_ at young, eligible men."

"I hope you know I think the highest of you."

"Based on an assumption that you know who I am. It is unwise to make assumptions, Matthew."

"Are you not judging me?"

Mary rolled her eyes at him and watched a flustered look enter his eyes.

"A gentleman would know to not ask questions like that. Not because it is impolite, but because he knows the answer."

Mary patted his knee for a brief moment, short enough for no one to see, and she stood up abruptly. "It's been a pleasure." She turned and bid goodnight, knowing his eyes were on her.

* * *

Mary slipped her gloves off as she kissed Tom Branson. He was, after some hesitance, helping her out of her dress. She had seen a different look in his eye but didn't bother to ask him about it. She wasn't there to socialize.

"Mary," he breathed against her neck. She arched her back slightly and he leaned her against the car. His lips left hers and stood breathing heavily as she watched him undress. His lips found hers again and he mumbled something in Irish as he slid slowly into her.

Mary stifled a moan as her hips rose to meet his. "Branson," she moaned. Her nails found his back but not once did he wince.

"You've got to be quiet," he said as she started to become more vocal. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and stared at her. Mary wasn't sure why staring into his eyes made the act better, but it did. He leaned in quickly, his hand cradling her neck, and kissed her.

Mary felt his thrusts speed up and she clutched his arms tighter. She clasped her eyes closed and let out a slow moan. She opened her eyes and looked fixedly at him. He quickly pulled out of her and she let out a cry of displeasure.

She watched his breathing slow down and he hurriedly pulled his pants back up and buckled them. She supposed he didn't want to make her blush. But, they were already sinners.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

Mary didn't know what the phrase was and she stumbled over the words. "You, well, at the brink of your pleasure, erm, you pull out of me."

His eyebrows rose and he studied her more closely. "Are you asking _why?_"

"I don't see how it is an unreasonable question," said Mary defensively.

"Has your mother not told you why?"

Mary laughed. "My mother assumes I will be doing these kind of acts with my husband, not a chauffeur."

Tom cracked his knuckles uneasily. "Well, I don't want you to have a baby."

It clicked in Mary's head. She smiled slightly, "Thank you then."

"So you never know things like this? They're never discussed?"

"They should not be discussed in the company of any ladies unless we want them to faint." Mary slipped her dress back on and looked up at him. "How do you know these things?"

"My parents weren't expecting me to be perfect," he replied with a chuckle.

"I suppose that's the difference between you and I, well, one of many."

Mary grabbed her gloves and slipped them on. "How terrible does my hair truly look?"

She watched his eyes trail over her hair. He shook his head, "Only slightly rumpled."

"No questions from Anna, then!"

Mary headed out the door before turning around to face Branson again. "We have got to find better places."

"Good night, Lady Mary."

"Good night, Branson."

**I'll be honest this is more of a filler chapter. Sorry. Find me: mrsmarybranson on tumblr. Review!**


	6. Conversations

_**Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated! I'm so glad so many of you like this story and are eager to see where it goes. In reply to your responses, Guest: you are quite right that things down the road will not be smooth. No spoilers though! Guest: I understand your need for credibility and am honored that you like my story so much to go in and review as a guest. There will be many hot and heavy chapters to come! Anon: So glad you liked! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story or anything Downton Abbey related. **_

* * *

"My Lady are you alright?"

Mary had been daydreaming as Anna helped prepare her for the day. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I only wondered if you needed something for your neck here." Mary stared at Anna through the mirror as she pointed to a small bruise on Mary's neck. Mary's hand flew to cover it in shock. She knew it was from Branson, he had quite a fascination with kissing her neck.

"Oh, it's nothing. When I went out for tea the other day and I put my coat on myself I must have been a little hard. Really, I'm perfectly fine." Mary hoped her tone was the right amount of cheerful.

"Okay, Lady Mary."

Mary ignored the look of disbelief that flashed across Anna's face.

"Are you alright, Anna? You're quite selfless, you never bring a thing up about your life like most maids."

Anna smiled and replied, "Quite well. Quite happy serving you and Lady Edith and Lady Sybil."

"No need to tell me who is the easiest to manage," said Mary in a teasing tone. Anna laughed and Mary smiled as the girl acted human and not like a machine like her role usually was.

"You are in a lovely mood today, m'lady if I may say so."

Mary smiled and patted her now finished up do, "Thank you, Anna."

"Will that be all, Lady Mary?"

"Yes. Thank you again, Anna."

* * *

It was after luncheon when Mary heard him calling her name. Cousin Matthew. Mary sighed and turned around to face him.

"Cousin Matthew, hello."

"How are you today, Cousin Mary?"

Mary forced a smile and replied, "Good thank you. Is it me you are looking for?"

"I actually just finished a meeting with Cousin Robert about Downton." He scratched his neck and quickly added, "But I am happy to see you."

Mary bit back a laugh and asked, "Why is that?"

"You're a very interesting person. I enjoy intellectual conversations."

Mary stopped walking and turned to him. "I was under the impression you thought our conversations similar to battles."

Matthew laughed as he looked down at his shoes. "No, well, sometimes I suppose."

"I hope you know it's nothing personal. I'm sure you have heard my _talks_ with Edith."

"I think the real Lady Mary Crawley is just in hiding. At least around me."

Mary shrugged nonchalantly. "Many people would say I'm a heartless woman and you are wasting your time."

"Wasting my time trying to do what?" Matthew asked.

Mary turned and made sure he saw her visibly roll her eyes. "You are an open book, Matthew."

She watched for any signs of embarrassment from him but there was none. He simply shrugged carelessly and said, "I'm not afraid of what I feel."

Mary frowned, "Perhaps you should be."

"Well," he said with a wry smile, "We cannot all be scared if we are to be Perseus, now can we?"

Mary laughed, her hands went to rest on her stomach. She knew that was the moment Matthew Crawley moved up a level. Of course she would never admit that though.

Mary became serious again though and added, "It is not what you say, but what you do."

"Is that not like seeing is believing?"

Mary stopped as they were at the front of the house. She saw the footmen with his bicycle. "Is that not for you to decide?" she asked.

She watched him stare at her a moment too long before nodding and heading towards his bicycle. He was rather interesting, that Matthew Crawley.

* * *

"You've got to stop with my neck. It was bruised and I'm certain Anna did not believe my excuse."

Branson laughed as he sat back in his chair.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Mary continued. Branson met her gaze and nodded. "You always pleasure me, in multiple ways. Well, why have you not asked me to pleasure you?"

He sat up quickly and a nervous look entered his eyes. "I did not think it all that appropriate that a _lady_ should—"

"Stop! You cannot honestly say you still consider me a lady. I was tarnished since before we started all of this."

"Don't say that."

Mary looked at him in confusion.

"This bullshit that men have the freewill to do whatever pleases them and their body while a woman cannot so much as hold hands with a man is unfair. And you are a lady. You're Lady Mary Crawley."

"Is that what you read in those political papers?"

"Don't try and diverge the subject."

"Branson, please," Mary whispered, her voice aching, "Let me pleasure you."

She could tell he knew it was more than that but he didn't question her. He simply stared at her for a minute before nodding in agreement.

She unzipped his pants and smiled as he breathed out slowly. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving up and down slowly.

"Oh, fuck, Mary," he groaned as his accent thickened. She felt shivers run down her back as his hand reached out and grabbed hers. He held her hand tightly as she stroked up and down. She found enjoyment in the way his cheeks turned pinker and his eyes focused in on her, as if she was the only thing that existed.

She watched him moan again and she refrained from kissing him. Even in these situations, she had to keep her dignity which meant not forming relations. With one last moan he released something into her hand.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he grabbed a nearby rag and dapped at her hand.

"It's alright," Mary said slowly. "I hope I did not disappoint you too much."

He stopped his motions and said seriously, "I doubt you could disappoint me, Lady Mary."

Mary felt her heart speed up and she nervously looked away. "I should be going."

"Right. Don't want to be caught."

"Thank you, Branson."

She didn't wait for him to respond as she walked out.

Mary felt a new passion had risen after doing that act for Branson. She knew she could not start doing him favors. This was a deal. A business deal.

* * *

"You're sister is very interested in churches. She knows quite a bit."

Mary raised an eyebrow at Matthew. She answered honestly, "Perhaps because it will be a miracle she walks down the aisle in one."

"You don't mean that." Mary didn't miss his small chuckle.

"You and I both know it. However, I am the one who will admit it. You cannot honestly say, Cousin Matthew that you have enjoyed Edith reciting facts to you about churches founded by some aristocrat or another."

"Well…"

"I knew it."

He laughed louder this time. His blue eyes met hers and she shifted her gaze back to Isobel Crawley's garden.

"I think Cousin Edith is just not as bold as you and Cousin Sybil."

"You think I'm bold? I'm hardly challenging society like dear Sybil."

"You are bold in a different way," said Matthew with a nervous smile.

Mary decided to indulge him and smiled back. "Thank you."

"Perhaps sometime you could show me places around here. That you like, that is."

"You've already been there," said Mary with smile. She turned to him and whispered, "Downton."

"Ah yes but there—"

"That is my life. I daresay you should have figured that out by now."

"I know," he replied as he leaned in. "I _know_."

Mary knew he was referring to her struggles with not being able to have a say in Downton in the future. She knew deep down that he was a genuine person. Some of her despised him for that. So genuine, so good.

Mary leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against his. It was brief and just long enough to feel the warmth of his lips. She pulled away and gauged his reaction.

"Mary!"

"I should go. Good day, Cousin Matthew."

"Wait—I—wait!"

"Good bye," she said more firmly. She didn't look back as she headed for the road. She hoped that Matthew had the sense to not act like an idiot and follow her.

She hurriedly headed back to Downton, unsure of what her head and heart were saying.

* * *

Dinner, thankfully included other guests beside family. Mary stayed close to them and made sure to never be closer than six feet away from Matthew. She left when he was pulled aside by Sybil and her Papa.

Mary made her way down the stairs. She had been feeling out of it and she needed some kind of release. Branson was going to give it to her. She ignored the clanking of her heels hitting the steps as she hurried down them.

"Lady Mary!" Carson said in surprise as he quickly rose. Mary watched as everyone quickly clambered to their feet. She saw Branson squished between Thomas and a maid. "Is there something I can help with?"

Mary smiled at Carson, "I only need to see, Branson. I didn't mean to trouble you all."

"You could never be a bother m'lady. Never."

Branson walked over and eyed her with confusion.

"I need to talk to you," Mary said.

"Of course, Lady Mary."

Carson nodded in approval and gestured for everyone to sit down.

Mary led the way outside and stopped when they were a safe distance away.

"Is something wrong?" Branson asked.

"Nothing of that sort. I just needed to get away. I need a distraction. Frankly, I need to forget about today."

Branson's eyes narrowed and he replied, "No. If you're asking me for sex, then no."

Mary's cheeks burned as she said, "It wasn't a question."

"You think I'm at your beck and call. You think you're the only person that gets a say. This was a deal between you and I. That means it goes both ways. I'm not going to do this all the time because you need it. I don't want to have sex with you right now!"

Mary felt emotions flying through her but the one that stuck was embarrassment. He didn't want her. Branson did not want her.

"Fine! You think you're the only decent man around here? I can find someone else. I can find someone better. A real man and not some chauffeur. Someone who will make me _scream_ their name."

She waited for his reply but it didn't come. He stared at her for a long moment before turning to head back inside. She knew she had a small window to scream his name and apologize for crossing the line. She didn't take the opportunity though and watched his retreating form.

Mary felt her shoulders sag and she felt wetness on her face as she murmured, "I ruined _everything_."

* * *

_**Sorry for updating so late. Thanks for reading! Please, please review! Also big thanks to everyone commenting already. **_

_**If you have questions you can find me on tumblr: mrsmarybranson**_


	7. Apologies

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter six! I've found that many of you love Tom's independence, and yes I quite admire that too. You will continue to see more Matthew and Sybil come into play but you'll never know what could happen (although I do because I've decided how I'm going to end this). I'm so glad to see all of you excited after every chapter. Your dedication to reading this story and knowing more makes my heart warm. I'm also glad to see you guys are not squirming in uncomfortableness at the 'm' scenes. Thank you again for reading. Please, please review and let me know what you're thinking! With that all said, I'll hand it over to William Shakespeare. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Act I, scene V._

_Romeo:_

_Then move not, while my prayer's_

_effect I take._

_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

_Juliet:_

_Then have my lips the sin that they_

_have took._

_Romeo:_

_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly_

_Urged!_

_Give me my sin again._

* * *

Mary sat with her hands folded on her lap as she looked out the car and wondered how uncomfortable everyone else was feeling. Mary often prided herself in always being self-assured, but after recent events with Branson she questioned how much influence she had. Not that she would let anyone know she was having doubts of her abilities in manipulating.

"Thank you again for waiting for us. It took a bit longer with all the chatter," said Edith as she leaned forward slightly so Branson could hear her. Mary scoffed at Edith, who in turn glared at her. "Mary is in an irritable mood. She had been for what, four days now?"

Mary could see Branson grip the wheel tighter and she felt some satisfaction in his growing discomfort. She was mad at him and she had every right to be. He had humiliated her. Made a mockery out of the great Lady Mary Crawley.

"I hardly think this is talk for a car ride," said Mary coolly. She figured she had to take charge since Mama and Sybil were not along with them. Her mother had been focused on Sybil going to tea with Lord Merton and his son, Larry. She knew her mother was hoping for a possible match there. Personally, Mary could not see it. Larry Grey would want nothing more than for Sybil to be a society wife and Sybil would sooner die than only be that. Or so she said.

"Of course Miss High and Mighty," replied Edith as she threw one more glare in Mary's direction. Mary smiled at her younger sister and turned her body away. She planned on not talking the entire way back.

Mary watched Edith practically sprint for the house, eager to tell their parents about her day before Mary could be the focus. Mary sighed as she climbed out of the car and carelessly pulled off her gloves to put in her purse.

"May we talk?"

Mary froze. She could feel his breath against her neck and her body shivered in delight. She stomped her foot though in defiance. She would not be under the power of Tom Branson. "I would sooner marry Barrow."

Mary nodded in goodbye and turned to join her family.

"Wait!" Mary felt her body jerked back as she came face to face with Branson once more. "We need to talk."

"I think we have said all we needed to say to each other," Mary said tersely.

"I don't think so. I think there's quite a lot that has not been said yet."

"Well you seem to be the only one to think that, Branson."

"Really? You have nothing more to add? Nothing more to say to me?"

Mary tapped her index finger against her chin as she pretended to think. Then she focused back on him and shook her head.

"Well I have things I need to say to you."

"How touching. However, I'm afraid—"

"Just listen." Mary stopped as his tone had been sharp. "That night I was trying to make a point but I did it in the wrong way."

Mary frowned but nodded for him to continue.

"I-I just wanted you to remember that this is a deal. It feels very one sided. We were doing everything when you wanted. It's not, urm, well It isn't that I did not want to do that with you, I was just frustrated. I want some say in what goes on, that's all."

Mary bit her lip and gazed past him. She knew she was in the wrong. The problem was _herself_.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry you have not felt like a person in this. But, Tom, you have no idea how you have made me felt. I've never felt so sure of how I was—"

His lips pressed against hers and Mary jumped back. "Someone will see!"

"Do you know what you just did? Do you?"

Mary felt her brain trying to process everything and she shook her head in defeat.

"You called me Tom," he whispered.

Mary felt her heart speed up and she let out a laugh. Relief coursed through her as she realized everything was not entirely ruined. "Would you like to commemorate this?"

She watched his eyebrows raise in confusion. She looked around to make sure no one was near and then massaged the growing tent in his pants. She watched his eyes darken as he grabbed her hand to take her into the garage.

When they entered, Tom immediately closed the doors so they could not be seen.

"I'm afraid this will have to be rather quick," said Mary as she remembered her family waiting inside.

"That's quite alright," said Tom as he moved to unbutton her dress. Mary helped him as she shrugged out of her garments and set them on the nearby ledge. She quickly undid his belt as he unzipped his pants. Mary licked her lips in anticipation as Tom stared at her. "This is the most personal apology I've ever gotten."

Mary smiled in reply and then let out a small, low whine as Tom slowly pushed into her. She felt his hands go to her waist and she let her head fall back against the wooden table. Her hand reached blindly to find his and they intertwined their fingers which had become somewhat of a ritual.

"Oh, Tom!"

She felt him speed up and her hips rose to match him in stride. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she heard him moan. She felt her body shake almost violently and then a moment later he pulled out of her. Mary let her breathing slow as she felt her hot back pressed against the cool table. "That was wonderful," she whispered. She could not see his face, but she heard him chuckle.

"You should probably go. Your father will send a search party."

Mary nodded in agreement as she slowly pulled her clothes back on. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. And not just because of what we just did."

Mary laughed as she readjusted her hat back onto her head. "Quite the gentleman."

He walked her to the doors and Mary gave him a quick peck. She stared at him for a moment as he put the key in the lock to undo the doors. He was not smiling and Mary felt her insides drop. After a moment he undid the doors and half smiled at her as she moved past. She gave him one last look and took off for inside. The parlor was where her family most likely was.

"We were beginning to worry," her mother said the moment Mary entered the room. Mary gave them a weak smile.

"Yes, well. The car ride home was rather uncomfortable for some. I apologized to Branson."

"A rather long apology," Edith said.

"Well, you're here now," said Sybil in delight. She was always trying to stop her older sisters from arguing.

"Yes and you should know Matthew is coming for dinner," said Cora with a hopeful smile.

"Wonderful," said Mary. She could still feel Tom's on her body.

* * *

Mary took her earrings off and set them off to the side as Anna moved back and forth behind her.

"Is something wrong, Anna?"

The petite blonde jumped slightly and said, "There is something I need to talk to you about my lady."

"What is it?"

"Well you see… I don't know how to say this. I happened to be coming back from an outing and I saw you and Tom Branson."

Mary felt her blood run cold. She felt her mouth go dry. "Today?"

"Yes, Lady Mary."

"What did you see?"

"Only the two of you, urm, kissing. And then go into the garage. I left after that because Mrs. Hughes was waiting on me."

"Oh Anna." Mary turned to face her. She felt tears start to form as she looked at her maid. "Please don't say a word."

Anna looked alarmed. "Of course I would not, my lady."

"Oh _Anna_." Mary reached out and pulled Anna into her arms. Her shoulders shook as she hugged the girl.

"I just wanted to let you know what I saw so that you could be more careful. It's none of my business what is going on."

"Have you had suspicions?'

Anna blushed. "Only because I've seen the small bruises on your neck. And I had no idea that is what Tom Branson."

"Well," Mary cleared her throat, "Thank you for your honesty."

"I won't speak a word. I just hope, and please do not take this the wrong way Lady Mary, but I hope you know what you are doing."

"I know I'm doing something wrong, but I cannot stop myself."

"What about Lady Grantham wanting you to marry Mr. Crawley?"

Mary smiled slightly, "Don't say a word to anyone about this either, but she would be happy to know I tolerate Matthew slightly more."

"Of course my lady." Anna smiled then and added, "You are very lucky to have such men like you."

Mary laughed. "Matthew is a good man, yes. And Branson does not fancy me in the slightest."

Anna raised an eyebrow but made no comment as she moved to the door.

**Okay sorry this is sort of shorter than the past couple chapters. However, maybe later this week there will be chapter 7? No promises but I'm in a very good writing mood. As always, thank you for the reviews. I hope you got why the quote from Romeo and Juliet fit in well.**

**Find me on tumblr: mrsmarybranson**


	8. dolls, sultry smiles, and chess

_**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your reviews of chapter seven. I'm so glad to see you are all still excited and forming your ideas of what you think is going to happen. Also I'm so ecstatic that I reached 40 reviews! You guys are so supportive! In response to your reviews: It is much more exciting now that Anna knows, isn't it? As for Sybil and Tom… we'll see. And I know some of you want it to just go Mary and Tom but that's not always how life goes. I think we've experienced instances where we find out attention torn between two (or more) people that we long for. In this case I do not see Mary throwing Matthew away because she does know that he is her only chance to be Countess of Grantham and involved in Downton. Because of that I think she does hang onto him, although just like in cannon, she does not want to be pushed towards him because her parents want them to happen. Just my thoughts and the direction I'm taking them. I thank you all though for your ideas and thoughts. So… enjoy. Also disclaimer: I own nothing related to Downton Abbey.**_

* * *

_She is a mortal danger to all men._

_-Cyrano De Bergerac_

* * *

Mary slipped her dress straps up and eyed Tom as he buttoned his shirt. She knew she had to tell him. She had to let them know their secret deal was no longer a secret.

"Tom, I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"You see, the other day, well, Anna saw us. She asked me about it later and I told her the truth. She swears she will not tell anyone and I know we can trust her."

Tom's eyes were filled with panic as he absorbed Mary's words. "She saw us having—"

"Good Heavens no! She saw us go into the garage. She didn't question me as to why. I just thought you should know that she is aware but has sworn to secrecy."

"She did give me an odd look during breakfast yesterday."

Mary offered him a small grimace. She stood up and reached for her shawl. His hand stopped her though and she looked hastily up at him. "I do trust your judgement."

Mary laughed. "I'm glad you trust me with something."

"Well, trust is built on knowing a person. We don't know each other very well."

"Really?"

"We know each other's bodies well." Mary flushed at his words.

"Are you hinting that you would like me to tell you something?"

"I know nothing about the noble Lady Mary Crawley other than you are known for being witty. Which you are."

"Well, I was as a child. I had to be. Coming up with replies made learning French and how to waltz less painful."

"You learned French?"

"Yes, but I'm not wonderful at it. Some if it has slipped away with the years."

"There," Tom said with a nod of his head, "You told me something. You're not good at speaking French."

"I would not say that. I speak it decently enough."

"Then tell me something."

"Would you understand?" she asked curiously.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I could try. But no, I never learned any other language."

"Maybe sometime I'll reward you," said Mary with a smirk.

Tom let go of her shawl and Mary slipped it over her small shoulders. She gave him a look as he walked with her to the edge of the garage.

"See you later then… Branson."

"Au Revoir, Mademoiselle."

Mary turned around, "My word you're full of surprises."

* * *

Anna was brushing her hair out when Cora entered the bedroom. "Anna could you leave us?"

"Mama she has not finished."

"I can braid your hair. It has been some time."

"Very well. Thank you Anna."

Anna nodded and smiled as she left the room.

Mary felt her mother's hands brush through her hair as she started the repetitive movements with the brush once more.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"About Matthew."

"What is there to say?" Mary asked. She knew what her mother wanted to talk about. She wanted Mary to make progress in securing Matthew's affection. By doing that, Downton and Cora's money would be secured within the family. Mary supposed she wouldn't like the idea of her money being tossed to some middle class girl or a sneaky tart from London either. She could only imagine the girls that would be interested in Matthew Crawley. Still, Patrick's death had been a second chance for her to escape the binds of predestined marriage to a dull man. She could admit though, Matthew was not as boring as she had originally thought.

"You know what there is to say. He clearly finds you endearing, Mary. You need to use that."

"Mama, Matthew is a nice man, I'll give you that. However, he is not meant for this world. He could offer me nothing I would find irresistible."

"You would not find Downton irresistible?"

"Besides that!"

"_That_ you speak of is greater than any of us. It is my money, your father's hard work, and the future of this estate."

"Of course I know that. But if I am not entitled to it, I do not want to sneak around to get a hold on Downton."

"Sneak around? Mary that is not what it is at all. You would be marrying the man. That is an act that many girls and Lord's daughters do. You would not be seen as sneaking around."

Mary wondered what Tom would think.

"So I have to sacrifice my wants and needs to marry Matthew?"

"Darling, you might find you could love him. After all, I love your father. And as you have admitted, Matthew is a good man. He is honorable enough."

"Unbelievable."

"Mary you know this is the only way to be forever involved in Downton. You do know how Rosamund is no longer involved in Downton matters. That would be you. And I do not see you listening to what some woman from some far off land wants to do with our home."

Mary sighed in agreement. "You're right of course, Mama. But I am not sure I want to lead Cousin Matthew on like that."

Cora smiled knowingly. "My darling, just talk more with the man. He clearly loves to spend time talking about whatever you two _do_ talk about."

"Books. And plays he saw when he was a boy. And, well, Downton."

"That does not sound like a horrid life to me." Cora patted her daughter and Mary realized her hair was braided. Her mother bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled once more at her eldest daughter as she closed the door behind her.

Mary brushed away a strand that had fallen out of her lop sided braid and stared in the mirror. She had decisions to make.

* * *

Mary clapped her hands as Matthew defeated Robert in chess.

"Well done!" cheered Edith, an overly large smile on her face.

Mary rolled her eyes at her sister's action. However, when Matthew turned to look at her she beamed back. His smile reached his pale blue eyes. That was something she liked about him.

"Why doesn't someone else take on Cousin Robert?"

"I will play you, Papa," said Sybil as she eagerly slipped into the chair across from her father. Robert laughed as he began to reset the board.

"May we talk?" asked Matthew. Mary nodded and then they headed to the opposite side of the room.

"You never told me you were quite the chess master," said Mary in a teasing tone.

"You never asked."

"Perhaps I should ask more to discover these hidden talents." Mary looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled in victory as he blushed.

"I'm rather boring. A middle class solicitor and all. Oh, and a sea monster. We live terribly uncomplicated, dull lives."

"I understand. I completely misperceived you."

"It's alright," he said with a shrug.

"It isn't. I should not have said those things, regardless of the fact I didn't know you well."

He smiled brightly again and replied, "Well thank you for the apology. Perhaps in addition you could tell me one thing about yourself."

Mary sat up straighter and turned to him in shock. "I-I didn't mean… I just meant from your childhood."

Mary nodded. "When I was a child I loved to explore. Surprising, I know, but I loved to walk through the land that I knew was ours. I wanted to escape after lessons on how to be a lady. Sybil, Edith, and I would just walk with nanny. Sometimes one of us would bring a doll. It was childhood in one of its purest forms. We were just sisters, walking through grass in shoes that had been deemed for outdoor use only."

"And behind you was a castle."

Mary laughed. "A castle of sorts. I don't think we realized how different our lives were compared to others because when we visited friends, or friends of our parents, their homes matched ours in size. They wore the same style dresses and leather shoes. The same imported dolls."

"I had a doll too."

"What?"

"I had a doll too," said Matthew with a small smile. "My mother wanted a girl and in preparation she bought an imported doll. When I turned out to be a boy, she decided to keep the doll just in case they ever had more children. Although with their schedule it was probably best for me to be an only child. But yes, I had a doll."

"I shall not forget that," said Mary with a smirk.

"I don't doubt I will end up regretting telling you." His tone was teasing.

Mary eyed him as he took a sip of tea. He was polite and teasing in a modest, kind way. She liked that.

"Do you love it here yet?"

He stopped and set his cup town. "I'm starting too, yes. It has certain appeal." She didn't miss his lingering look.

"Well, you'll find you will do anything for Downton when you realize how much you love it. Anything."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Is that a suggestion?"

"No. I suppose it's more of an observation. A hint, perhaps."

"A hint?"

"A hint that people do things some deem unwise or idiotic because they love something so much."

"You don't seem like the sort, Mary."

"People are full of surprises."

"I quite agree."

* * *

"Why the sudden interest in driving out? We have not done that in a while."

Mary tried to ignore his use of 'we'.

"It's good to do things spontaneously." She knew why. At dinner the night previously, her father had mentioned Matthew would be coming over to talk business with Murray. Learn the tricks of the trade, apparently.

She did not want to see him. They had been having lighter, teasing conversations. He had even stopped saying cousin before her name every time. Mary wanted to ignore any chance of a more serious conversation between them. She knew with her father's prodding, it would eventually happen. Matthew still held her in high regard and she had seen him staring at her lips on more than one occasion.

"I agree. It feels like living when you do something unplanned."

Mary smiled. "That's a good way of putting it."

They pulled off into a small hotel. Mary wasn't sure where they were exactly, but Tom seemed to know. He helped her out of the car and they headed in.

Tom told Mary to go ahead as he was going to figure out payment. Mary protested but he sent her a stern look.

She eyed the large bed in the center as she sat her hat and gloves on a nearby desk. Tom was taking longer than she would have liked. She smiled wickedly as she slipped out of her dress. With a little work, she then slipped her undergarments off. She fell back on the bed and enjoyed the breeze coming through the slightly cracked window.

"_Mary_."

She sat up and gave Tom a sultry smile. She thanked the Lord he had immediately closed the door. He gazed at her and she watched him hastily yank off his clothing and kick off his shoes.

"Surprise," she said with a small laugh.

She watched his movements and moved around on the bed anxiously. He kissed her and groaned as his body hovered above hers. She then pulled away and enjoyed his confused look. She turned and pushed him onto the bed. His back hit the covers and she watched him silently stare at her. She gave him a quick smile before glancing down. She could see his enthusiasm. Before he could question her, she positioned herself over him and her hips met his. Mary watched his eyes close and his head tilt back. She wondered if this was how he felt, looking at her. This warm and intense feeling surged through her. She started moving instinctively and his hand reached out and grabbed hers. Tom's other hand rested on her thigh.

"Don't stop, Mary."

"Don't worry, darling," she said breathily, "I don't plan on it."

_**So I figured this was a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed that. It's so much better than what I was writing yesterday. I hope to maybe update Friday. Please review!**_

_**If you have questions or want updates on the story/my writing progress you can find me on tumblr: mrsmarybranson**_


	9. The Pink Dress

_**Hello everyone! I know I say this countless times, but thanks again for all the reviews! I'm excited that I'm almost at 50 reviews. I love what you guys are hypothesizing is going to happen. I know Matthew's role in this story is increasing and is becoming threatening to brary. However, that is because Mary is opening up to him more and trying to become more accepting of the idea of marrying him. I love Matthew dearly (and always will) but I can understand how several of you have expressed wishes for him to disappear. As I've said before, I am so excited with how I'm going to wrap this story up. This is chapter nine and I can see the story being finished with a total of 12-14 chapters. I have enjoyed this experience of writing this because up until now I had never written anything truly edgy/sexy. So thank you again for appreciating this story. I hope you review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking._

_\- Anna Karenina_

* * *

Mary hardly ever found herself wearing pink, yet she wore a new pink dress with lace that she had bought when in London. It was, according to Granny and Mama, imperative that she started putting more effort than usual into her looks. Mary knew they wanted a proposal from Matthew as soon as possible. Apparently that meant Anna spending longer than usual to make Mary look like a model.

Mary sat with Papa and her sisters. She felt overly dressed compared to them by a large margin. Edith was in a cream colored dress she had worn less than two weeks ago and Sybil donned her favorite lavender dress.

"You're quite the sight. Don't you worry you're being a bit obvious?" asked Edith. Mary frowned at her younger sister. It was too early to begin her daily battles with Edith.

"Mama believed it best that I wear this."

"Don't question your mother," Robert mumbled. He was barely paying attention as he scanned through the newspaper.

Edith sent another glare Mary's way before turning her attention to her plate.

"I think it's wonderful you and Cousin Matthew are getting along," said Sybil.

Mary sent a thankful look her sister's way. Still, Edith's words affected her. What if Matthew thought her silly for appearing to try so hard? She could hardly go back up and ring for Anna to find a dress Matthew had seen her in a dozen times. Her family was sure to throw a fit.

After breakfast, Mary found herself wandering the gardens. Her family expected her to make a decision. They expected her to say yes when the time came and Matthew was on one knee. There was no question that she wanted to be Countess of Grantham. She wanted to help run Downton and reside in it for as long as possible. However, Mary did not know is she could enter a marriage that she was still somewhat skeptical about. Patrick's death had been a second chance for her to find a man she truly wanted to marry. She had a chance not many eldest daughters of earls had, she had an opportunity for love.

"But you've always wanted Downton," she reminded herself aloud. Mary sat down on one of the benches and gazed at the garden. It was beautiful there.

She was startled out of her trance as she heard voices. She stood up and walked around the corner before her eyes set on the source. Mary felt her mouth taste bitter as she saw Branson talking adamantly to Sybil. She had no reason to be upset other than her sister was talking to people below her, again. But had she not warned Branson to stop talking to her family? Mary watched his face light up as he responded to something Sybil said. Her sister was leaning casually against the side of the garage. They were talking as if they were friends. Mary had the sudden realization that if she walked towards the pair, the smile would vanish from Branson's face and Sybil would stand straight. She would, in effect, ruin their talk.

Mary felt an unwelcome feeling of hurt as she thought of Branson being unhappy because of her presence. She had thought she could confide in Branson because he was outside of her circle of acquaintances. Apparently though, many people found Branson a good person to talk to. Mary would have to confront Sybil later. She could not have her sister going around talking to the staff because word would surely spread.

Instead Mary watched them from a distance. They continued to talk till Sybil stood up straight again and bid him goodbye. She watched as Branson's eyes followed her youngest sister's form as she went inside. He had never looked at her that way.

* * *

Matthew sat next to her and gave her a smile as Thomas offered him a drink.

"You look lovely," he said. Then nervously asked, "Is it alright for me to say that?"

"As far as I was aware, commenting on someone's appearance was considered polite," said Mary. She watched as he nodded and his cheeks flushed.

"It's just, that I don't think I have seen you wear that dress before."

"Now you are reaching dangerous waters," said Mary with a teasing tilt of her head.

"Am I? I shall have to brave the storm."

Mary smiled. She knew she should attempt to make the conversation more intimate in an appropriate way. Instead, nerves kicked in. "How is your mother?"

Matthew smiled all the same as he said, "She has become very dedicated to the hospital as I'm sure you are all aware. I think sometimes it unnerves Cousin Violet."

"Perhaps, but that is not a hard thing to do. The hospital, in Granny's eyes, is her territory."

"Well, Mother seems to think it is hers as well now."

"Then it shall be interesting to watch the events play out."

"Like a show?"

Mary nodded.

"Do you think you and I are a show?" he asked.

She was startled at his bold question. She eyed him as he casually sipped his drink and nervously looked around the room.

"A show to others probably," Mary admitted.

"Because we play important roles, you and I." Mary could not tell if he was asking or stating it as a fact. His eyes for once were not giving away any untold feelings.

"You certainly do."

"That's a bit of pressure, don't you think?"

Mary shrugged mercilessly. "You will win the award anyways."

She watched his eyes flit away for a second, before back to her.

"I do care about what happens to you. You know that. And I still hold true to my belief that it is unfair for you to not inherit all of this. But I talked with Murray endlessly and we both realized there was nothing to be done."

"Originally I doubted you, but I don't know."

"Why?"

"I suppose I've realized you are a genuinely good person."

She watched as his smile grew. His blue eyes were back to holding a playful stare. She felt herself blush as she looked away. She met the eyes of her mother who was smiling in triumph. Mary knew Cora would say everything that happened was because of the dress. Although, nothing had happened because no ring was on her finger.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" asked Mary. She tried to return the conversation to something broad.

"I'm afraid not. Mother and I have been invited to dinner with Lord and Lady Dansworth. Mother met them at the hospital and they insisted she come for dinner. And she's pulling me along for the ride, of course."

Mary let out a small laugh. She was also relieved that she would not have to put on a show at dinner.

"Well then let us savor these talks," she said.

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but Isobel and Sybil approached.

"Hello, Mary dear. How are you?"

Mary gave the polite half smile she had been practicing since she was two. "Quite well. How are you, Cousin Isobel? How is the hospital?"

* * *

Matthew and Isobel had left and Mary found herself needing to escape the clutches of her family. It was late afternoon when she found herself at the garage.

"Mary!"

"Are you busy?"

"No, not for the rest of the day."

Mary nodded and gave him a look. He quickly shut the door of the garage.

"I am guessing you do not need to be driven somewhere."

"Sorry to disappoint."

She watched as his eyes traveled down her body. She gripped the car for support.

"You're stunning."

"I'm sure," Mary began in her flirtatious voice, "You would enjoy the dress more if it was off?"

He wasted no time as he closed the distance between them. His hands went to the back of her dress as she gripped his arms. They helped each other out of their clothes, their hands desperate for contact with one another's body.

Tom broke away to grab a blanket as he spread it out on the garage table. He lifted Mary and laid her down. She watched his movements as he kissed up her thighs. She felt his mouth on her then and her legs wrapped around him, trying to press him closer.

"Don't stop," she begged as her eyes skewed shut. He pleasured her till she felt her body reach the peak of pleasure. Her body writhed against the table as she moaned. Then he was standing up and she felt the excitement as he entered her. His thrusts started out slow as his lips met her collar bone. She reached one hand out to weave her fingers in his hair and her other hand grabbed his hand. He started thrusting harder and Mary's hips raised to meet his.

He kissed up her jaw and his mouth was next to her ear. He whispered, "Darling."

Mary felt her mouth open in surprise at what he addressed her by. Her hips stopped but he continued to thrust. Mary dug her fingers into his back as they reached their peak. He quickly pulled out of her and she let a small moan out as her breathing went back to normal.

She lay there on the table and became aware of the fact Branson was staring at her. She sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't back down and continued to stare at her. Mary slid off the table and hurriedly pulled her undergarments and her dress back on.

"Why are you looking at me in that way?"

"I wasn't aware it was a crime to look at you."

"You just seem to be caught up in some thought."

"Perhaps how you accidentally called me 'darling'?"

"You think that was an accident?"

"Of course." She watched as a different look flashed across his face before he became composed again. "After all, we do not have feelings for each other." She tried her best to ignore the disappointment she felt brewing inside her.

"Oh right, you have feelings for Mr. Crawley."

"What?"

"Were you planning on telling me things were serious between the two of you?"

"I don't see how that information is of relevance to _you_. Why do you care?"

His face was a mixture of emotions but the only one Mary could pinpoint was anger. He had a frown on his face and his body was tense.

"You expect me to just be at your beck and call till you and Mr. Crawley are married and you can do all of this with him? Is that it?" he snapped.

Mary felt her cheeks heat up at what he insinuated. Still she would not bite her tongue. "This was a deal! There was never any timeframe. And I don't know where you are getting this information that Matthew and I are serious but—"

"From Lady Sybil!"

Mary froze. She was sure her sister knew not to discuss personal affairs with the staff. Had they really been talking about _her_?

"She had no right to tell you those things."

"Clearly I was never going to hear it from you!"

"I don't understand why this is a concern for you," Mary exclaimed in frustration.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. She intertwined her hands in his hair and felt his hands on her waist and the small of her back. He pulled away and replied, "You called me darling also."

Mary shook her head, "No."

"Yes, you did. In the hotel the other day."

Mary suddenly recalled her addressing Branson that way as she had never felt so full of lust and pleasure. "I don't remember," she said.

"I see," whispered Branson. It was clear he didn't see at all.

"I-I've never meant to hurt you in any of this."

"I know."

"I want to keep seeing you," Mary said desperately.

"You should probably get going. Your family is missing you."

Mary scoffed. She realized he wasn't joking and pleaded, "But I want—"

"You look beautiful," he said. She watched him open the garage door, his eyes focused on anything but her.

Mary nodded and hurried out of the garage.

* * *

Mary hardly ever wrote letters. She didn't know who she would write to exactly besides her aunt. If she wrote to men they would write their affections that she would not want to receive. But here she was, with a note freshly written. She quickly read through it before putting it in the envelope and sealing it. She scribbled his name on the front and waited for Anna.

Anna arrived and helped Mary into her evening wear. As she strung the necklace around Mary's neck, Mary decided to ask her. "Anna, would you give someone a letter?"

"Of course, Lady Mary."

"I need you to give this to Branson."

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you. It's just that you know what's going on and… well I've messed things up."

"I do not think Tom Branson is the type to hold grudges."

"It's not even that he is mad, just disappointed. I won't bother you with the details. But would you do me one other favor?"

"Yes."

"Would you fetch Lady Sybil for me? And then you may go.

"I'll get her now, Lady Mary."

Mary smiled in gratitude and handed Anna the envelope. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to project boredom.

"You wanted to speak, Mary?"

Mary turned around to face Sybil. "I did yes. I wanted to talk to you about the chauffeur."

"What about him?"

"I know you were talking to him."

"Just a brief conversation, it was hardly scandalous. They are people."

"Yes, but I happen know people do not think highly of conversing with staff when unnecessary. And I personally know that I do not appreciate when my personal affairs are brought into the conversation."

"Mary—"

"Please don't speak to Branson about myself and Matthew. There was no need."

"I only mentioned that you and Matthew are getting along better. He was the one who asked further questions. And it was a brief conversation, really. We mostly talked about politics."

"Yes well, if the staff needs to know about my relations with Matthew Crawley, then I will be the one to tell them. I'm not upset with you Sybil dear, not really."

"Alright. I really did mean nothing by it, Mary."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you as well."

Mary found herself outside. She wondered what Branson would think of her letter. She wondered if he even read it all. She had not written her full name at the bottom. She didn't want the prying eyes of someone like O'Brien to see it.

She kicked a rock with her shoe and waited. She realized, this was probably the first time she had ever waited on a man. She did not count waiting on Matthew to propose.

"Mary."

She turned and felt relief wash over her as Branson stood in front of her.

"You came."

"How could I not after what you wrote?"

"I needed to formally apologize. Beyond the apology in the garage."

"I hold no ill feelings towards you, Mary."

"Yes, well… I think we should talk. Tomorrow though, when we have more time."

"Alright." He smiled before giving her a quick kiss. Mary smiled in return and hoped her looks deceived him.

_**I had not planned on leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger but that's what happened. What do you guys think the note said? I might update on Thursday… we'll see how it goes. Please review!**_

_**I'm on tumblr: mrsmarybranson**_


	10. The Talks

_**Hello guys! I have thanked you guys via tumblr but I know not all of you are on there, so I would just like to say thank you for 55+ reviews! This is the most noticeable validation that you guys like this story. I'm so grateful for your enthusiasm each week. So I just wanted to reiterate my thankfulness for you guys reviewing and making this story bigger than I honestly thought it would be. I also love reading what you guys think is happening. I would like to address the Anon who said their comments were showing up late, I've noticed that with several people and I'm not sure why but thanks for telling me. That being said, I know I was supposed to update yesterday! There was important stuff I had to deal with yesterday that had to be put first, so I'm sorry for those of you disappointed. Concerning time, this is the last chapter. I repeat, this is the last chapter of Addiction. It has been a thrill ride and there are so many people I need to thank. Every single person who has reviewed, this means a lot and I'm so grateful you took the time to tell me what you liked, what you think will happen, and any questions. I want to thank you all for the support. There wasn't another Brary story I could find that had sex as a major focus point in the story so I was hesitant at first to post this. Thanks for the feedback. I want to again thank 'empathyandreferences' on tumblr for the name inspired by your connection of this story to the song Addicted to Love. I just want to be clear, this is not goodbye. I hope you review letting me know your thoughts. This note was way too long, sorry. For the final time, enjoy Addiction!**_

* * *

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss consume_

_Act II, scene VI. Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Mary dreaded talking with Branson. She was so nervous that she had hardly touched her breakfast despite comments from Edith. She was about to have an honest conversation with him, a much needed conversation.

She slowly made the walk out to the garage where she could already see him. He was opening some package and pulling out mechanical parts. Mary watched him for a moment, he was focused solely on his work. She hoped he would have the same concentration after their talk.

"Branson," she said in greeting as she got closer. He looked up at her and nodded. He was no longer uncomfortable around her, or had he ever been?

"Hello."

"We need to talk. Is now suitable?"

"Now's fine."

"I-I don't honestly know where to start." Mary fiddled with her dress sleeve.

"Perhaps I can help you find the words?"

"What?" she asked. He didn't reply and instead pressed his lips firmly against hers. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and molding into him. "There could be people watching," she said nervously.

"I'll close the door." He was gone a second before swiftly pulling her back into his arms. He kissed her with more confidence than she had ever felt from him. He was quick to undress and helped her out of her dress. Their bodies were hot and sweaty as they began their routine. Mary couldn't deny how her body wanted Tom's.

He kissed her and Mary wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned and her hands moved down to dig into his back. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to ravish her breasts. Mary felt the pleasure course through her body but her mind was not focused on the pleasurable acts. She was registering the pleasure, but their needed talk loomed over her. Suddenly, Tom began to speed up and she let out a moan as she reached her peak that he always drove her to. He too let out a moan as he rested his body over hers.

"I want to be with you," he whispered into her ear. Mary stiffened again at his words. Her hands retracted from him and lay limp at her sides. She felt her heart beat increase as she became nervous.

"What did you say?" she asked. Mary hoped she had misheard him, or that he would regret what he said and not repeat it.

"I want to be with you." This time his blue eyes were boring into her.

"No," she said immediately. His facial expression turned to a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Why? I thought that was what you came here to talk about. I thought after everything yesterday that your feelings were sure."

"I _cannot _be with you. It just would never work. My parents are currently ushering, no, pushing me towards Matthew Crawley."

"I thought you said there was nothing between the two of you."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I need to be honest with you."

"You are damn right you do!" Mary flinched at his words.

"I didn't come here for us to end up doing this. I came to talk."

By now the two of them were furiously pulling on their clothes. Mary pressed her hands against her dress making sure there were no wrinkles as she waited for him to reply.

"You should have said something before I started kissing you."

"I know but you were so insistent."

"Because I thought you knew how you truly felt…just tell me what you were going to say." He could barely meet her eyes.

"When you asked about Matthew, I was not clear. I wasn't clear because I'm not sure where I stand with him. It is obvious my parents want me to marry him to help run the estate. I refused to marry him at first, but after being pushed together so many times we have gotten to know each other. It's a relationship that is being pushed to be formed. I suppose it was inevitable I would find something about him I liked. And that's it. I do not see why I have to explain this to you, you're just the chauffeur I made a deal with."

"That's all I am to you?"

"We made a deal when I needed it. We said it would be purely physical. There was never a relationship factor, there never could be. As you have pointed out, we come from different worlds."

"And the meaningful talks we have had?"

"They were conversations I couldn't have with anyone else. I suppose you could call us friends, Branson. But that at the most."

"Then the deal is off."

"What?"

"The deal is off. I'm not going to just be here for you when it's convenient for you. It shouldn't work that way. And what, you're going to marry Mr. Crawley? I'm not going to be part of an affair with you whether you are married to the man or not. I do have dignity whether you believe it or not. I'm not some _toy_, Mary Crawley."

"I have never used you like that. And don't you dare talk to me that way, Branson."

His face turned from one of anger to expressionless. She was unaware if she had referred to him as Branson lately or not."

"I think you should leave, Lady Mary."

"Gladly," she whispered.

Mary left and hurried back to the safety of inside Downton where she could not be touched. She had been intimate with him many times, but this was the first time she felt soiled. She was not sure who was to blame.

* * *

"Hello, Mary."

"Cousin Isobel, what a surprise!" Mary smiled at the elder woman and invited her to sit. "Are you not working at the hospital today?"

"Oh no I took the day off, much to Violet's relief I am sure."

"I'm sure Granny appreciates all that you are doing there."

"Well," said Isobel with a shrug.

Mary smiled politely and asked, "Is there someone in particular you wished to speak with? I can have Carson fetch Mama."

"Actually I was hoping to speak with you."

"Of course. About?"

"I will just say it truthfully. I feel as though at first we started off rather rocky with one another. I hope you know now that I find you delightful to talk with."

"The reassurance is nice, I assure you," said Mary with a smile.

"I suppose it was because you posed a threat. A threat of stealing my son's heart away."

Mary glanced at the woman, however she could not read her expression. "A child will always have a place in their heart for their parents."

"I realize that, it was a foolish thought, but it existed. As I've come to know your family I now know how lucky we are to call you family. Lucky to have you a part of our lives."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"I just want there to be no hesitations of how I feel towards you and the rest of your family."

"Well, we all think the highest of you, Cousin Isobel. Papa is often remarking how the hospital is on a speedy path upwards. We have no doubts about you or Matthew. Not anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think I will find your mother."

"I can ring for—"

"Oh no, I'll take a walk in the gardens and look for her."

Mary smiled as Isobel walked away. She found herself happier after the conversation. She didn't know if it was the gratitude that Isobel no longer held ill feelings towards Mary and the possibility of Matthew loving her or if it was because the conversation had been a distraction.

* * *

Isobel, Matthew, and Granny were over for dinner which was a regular occurrence. Still, Matthew and Mary found themselves talking alone.

"How have you been?" he asked curiously.

"I have had better days, I'll admit."

"I hope it wasn't because of something Mother said."

"No. It was nice talking to her in fact. She had nothing to do with it."

"That's good to know. I hope our presence does not sour your mood."

"On the contrary, it quite improves my mood," replied Mary. She gave him a broad smile which he returned.

"Now that, that makes my day."

"Have you had a trying day as well?"

"Work, but then again I choose to do that."

"Something I'm still trying to fathom."

"It keeps me occupied."

"What happens when you have a wife? Could she not occupy your time?"

Matthew blushed as he stole a look at her before taking another swig of his drink. "I don't think people would appreciate my wife and me spending the entire day in our room."

Mary let out a laugh which attracted the attention of several others who offered her smiles. "That was not quite what I meant, but funny to hear all the same."

"Sorry," said Matthew with a nervous laugh. "That was improper to say."

"I don't mind. Just don't say it around Granny or she will faint."

"Not only that, but I would never be forgiven."

"See Matthew? You understand our family well now."

They laughed and sipped their drinks as they enjoyed each other's presence. Mary smirked as she saw him staring. However this time Matthew did not look away but smiled.

"I would like to make something clear," Mary said suddenly. He straightened and nodded for her to go on. Mary stared at him and said, "You are Perseus."

"If we were alone right now, I would kiss you," said Matthew.

"If we were alone right now, I would let you."

* * *

Mary was sitting at her vanity when Sybil entered the room. Mary turned in surprise and smiled at her sister.

"What a lovely surprise."

"Sorry. Could we talk?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Not with me, no. I overheard Mama talking to Papa about you and Matthew."

"Oh?"

"She said she was sure he was going to propose soon based on the way the two of you were interacting. I just wondered if that's true."

"I have no idea what Matthew Crawley is or is not going to do."

"But if he were to ask you to marry him, what would you say?"

"Why are you so worried, Sybil? Are you harboring a crush on him?"

Sybil laughed. "Cousin Matthew is a friend. I suppose I'm worried that you will do what everyone wants and is telling you to do. I'm worried you will give up your life for something you do not want."

"That's very kind. But it is more than just that. I do care about Matthew, I can finally admit to that. I also have to decide what kind of life I want to live."

"What kind of life to you want to live, Mary? I'm certain Matthew adores you, but it would not be a strong marriage if you did not love him back."

"That's a very bold thing to say."

"You have to be bold in moments like these, don't you think?"

"I think that I am going to do what is best for me. I'm going to choose the kind of life I want."

"I hope so. Downton will be alright no matter what. It's you that we have to make sure will be alright."

"How have I been so fortunate to have a sister so loving as you?" asked Mary.

"I just want to know you will be happy. I heard from someone that the type of happiness you want can be reached without a countess title."

"And who told you that?"

"Branson, actually."

Mary frowned and said, "He could not possibly know what I want."

Sybil only smiled at her older sister, a sparkle in her eyes. They chatted for a few more minutes before Sybil departed back for her room. She had left Mary in a confused state. It seemed Branson and Sybil often spoke of her, but why? Mary had assumed the conversations related to politics and things all too personal and improper to be talking about. She now anxiously wondered if their discussions had all along been about her. It made no sense though, why Branson felt the need to talk to her younger sister about her family. About Mary.

Mary felt the day had trained her and she decided to stop thinking about Branson entirely, he only created confusion within her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to fall asleep.

It was the next day and she was on the bench when she saw him. She had been reading some book she found in the library that clearly no one had read by the amount of dust on it. She gladly closed the book as Matthew Crawley approached her. He waved as he closed the distance between them.

"Hello."

"Hello. I don't often see you reading outside."

"The weather is exceptionally nice today."

"True. Do you care if I join you?"

"By the way you veered of the path, it seems as though you have had every intention of doing so."

"Well, I really needed to talk to you."

"Now you've got me curious."

Matthew smiled. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

Mary felt her palms get sweaty. She gave him a shaky smile. "Go on."

She watched as he fumbled for something in his pocket. Mary glanced around and found that surprisingly no one was watching their encounter. Mary let the book fall to the ground as she saw the ring box exposed in the sunlight. The blonde, blue eyed man before her gave her a nervous smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I hope I'm doing this properly."

"On one knee."

"What?"

"I will only answer if you get down on one knee."

Matthew let out a chuckle as he dropped to one knee in front of her. Mary wondered if he could hear her drawing shaky deep breaths. She was nervous, unbelievably nervous. She saw images flashing through her mind. She saw herself and Patrick. Herself newly unattached. She saw herself and him. Tom Branson. She saw them kissing, she felt his hands on her. She saw him moaning her name. She heard him say how much he cared for her. And then she saw Matthew Crawley. She saw him shyly looking at her as he learned the customs of the aristocratic. She saw him make her laugh when she had felt miserable. And she saw him in this moment. He held her left hand in his and smiled at her.

"Mary, you enchanted me from the moment I met you at Crawley house. Ever since, it has taken time, but we have found each other. I knew all along it was you and I was prepared to wait an eternity for you to feel the same way about me. After everything that has changed our lives, I know the constant in my life I need and want is you. Will you, Lady Mary Crawley, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Holy guacamole it's over. I cannot believe Addiction has come to its close. I have been so excited for this cliffhanger ending, I've known I wanted to do it for about a month now. I hope you all will continue this journey on to the untitled sequel. This is going to be my first time doing a sequel. I wanted to demonstrate the true conflict in Mary between these two men who have taken her hearts in two very different ways. Brary is not over as you can see because Mary was thinking of Tom as Matthew was about to propose. I cannot give more away (and am truthfully not entirely sure where the sequel will end up). I have no time table. This sequel is going to have drama of course and I have to figure all of that out.**_

_**Please, please review. PM me. Ask questions.**_

_**You can find me for updates on tumblr: mrsmarybranson**_


End file.
